Getting in Trouble
by MovieVillain
Summary: Yui gets into trouble when she gets sent to the principal's office by Light to talk about what she did.


"There's more, Yui. Read this."

Miaka hands out the envelope, hoping this could get Yui on her side once again.

Just then, two men appear right in front of them by the school's rooftop. To the left is a teen who looks attractive, yet a persuasive fellow. They know who that is; it's Light Yagami, the son of Soichiro Yagami, the Deputy Superintendent of Japanese Police Agency. The man on their right is the principal of their school. He looks a young adult, but is a good authority figure.

What's going on here? What do these two want?

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?" the principal said in greeting for them. As of now, he has finally seen them again. Before long, he has taken an interest in their so-called disappearances. Now that they're back, it's time to get into action.

"Yui and I are talking so no interrupting!" yelled Miaka in anger.

"In my office this instant." he said in a firm voice. He is surely strict; therefore a stickler to the rules of the school. What he doesn't like is when people keep on breaking his laws of the school. Despite all that, he is reasonable. As for this situation, he could only find reason in either of the two.

The two friends turned enemies can't believe of what they just heard. Who is in trouble?

The principal makes it clear on his words. "It's not you, Ms. Yuki, it's Ms. Hongo."

"But Miaka is about to tell me something." Yui said making a move that would be either help or hinder them in this situation. She thinks of why would she be sent in the principal's office.

"As of now, you're suspended from going to school."

_I'm suspended?_ Yui thought. _But I never got into this kind of trouble. What's going on here? This gotta some kind of mistake!_

"What are you talking about?" asked Yui.

Light replied in a serious tone, "You heard the man, Yui. Go to the principal's office and accept the consequences." Yui started to go with the two gentlemen. Feeling that there's something going on, Miaka attempts to run to her for company, only for Light to put his hand in front of her face. "Only Yui, Miaka. This is a private matter. Besides, you're not the one causing trouble, she is. She's the troublemaker and you're the victim."

Miaka feared that there's trouble in Yui. What could that be?

* * *

The principal's office is one place for the principal to call out troublemakers. The lights are turned off and the curtains are closed to have a conversation like this uninterrupted.

"You certainly made a fool out of yourself." said the principal.

"Yui, you're one of the good students in this school. In fact, you're one of the most respective people around. You really know how to break relationships." Light said as he looks said and touches his chest, a sign of being hurt by this young woman.

Yui wants to know why is she getting sent to the principal's office.

"Light, what is going on here?"

The principal replied, "You're suspended, Ms. Hongo, that's what."

"But on what charge? I mean, what did I do to get this kind of punishment?"

"Well, that's what you're going to love, Yui." Light pulls out a video tape from his jacket and started playing it on a small TV. As the TV is open, the picture shows of what happened. Some time ago, Yui is in some place with Miaka. Their conversation turned bitter when the former sends Suboishi, one of the Seiryuu soldiers after the latter.

Light recalls on his mind about it. He has seen the entire thing so he runs fast to the police station where his father worked at. Inside, he told him and his boss, the Superintendent, of what she has done. That would explain the trouble she got herself into.

After seeing this tape, Yui now knows why she is sent to the office.

"I can explain that!" she shouts for a reason.

"How could you do it, Yui?" Light is getting angry from seeing all this trouble coming out of her. "To your mother, your best friend... Consorting with some delinquent and you have joined with them. You're lucky you're not going to jail for this otherwise you'll be rotting in there forever for such move."

Yui just can't believe that she's been caught. Regardless, she accepts the consequences and left the office.

* * *

Having left the school, she rushed home in fear of her mother finding out about this. As soon as she goes to her apartment, a briefcase is thrown out to her. She knows her mother just heard all that.

"Please, Mom, I can explain!"

Her mother looks angry and sad as she has tears on her face. "Go on somewhere, Yui! At least now I know why you didn't opened the door when you came back here!"

Yui tries to find reason. "Please, I can explain."

"Tell it to someone who might believe you! I can't stand it, Yui!"

The door to home is closed to her face. Yui has lost everything: her chance to get Miaka to herself, her reputation to the school, and her mother. She has lost it all because of it. Having accepted her choice, she grabs her briefcase, and left the apartment that once was her home.

If Yui could find a place where she could stay for the rest of her life, it's Miaka's. She has to wait until she's out at school.

As soon as she gets to her destination, she rings the doorbell. Miaka answers it as she finds it surprising when she's answering her door. As soon as she opened it, she noticed she's carrying a briefcase.

"Miaka, I'm not asking as a friend, but I need a place to stay." Yui said as she has regret of making such move that would have led her to this mess.

"Why not? Come on in." Miaka replied. She looks worried, but accepts it anyway.

As soon as Yui enters the place, this is the only place she could find any comfort from what happened on that day.


End file.
